I'll Never Tell
by ashley09
Summary: Freddy is having strange and dreadful dreams about someone who is so familiar to him he can’t recognize it. But, when he does find out who this mystery person is, will he be able to keep it to himself or will he run for help?
1. The Dream

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first SOR fic. My friend got me into this whole SOR thing, so now im like, I guess you could say, obsessed? Lol, newayz... hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.  
  
Summary: Freddy is having strange and dreadful dreams about someone who is so familiar to him he can't recognize it. But, when he does find out who this mystery person is, will he be able to keep it to himself or will he run for help?  
  
"Speaking" 'Thinking'  
  
Story title: I'll never tell  
  
Chapter title: The Dream  
  
-----------------------  
  
"No! Stop, please!" A girl very fimilar looking pleaded as a hooded man stepped closer to her. The girl started backing up to try to get away, but stumbled and fell down.  
  
"I've got you now, you won't get away from me this time you filthy slut," the man leaned in closer and grabbed the girl by her hair, pulling her close to him. He kissed her as she tried with all her might to pull away.  
  
"Get off me!" The girl kicked the man in the shin and started crawling away, but she wasn't quick enough. He grabbed her by her foot and pulled her towards him. She tried to pull away but hadn't had any strength to carry her body. He threw her violenty on the ground and started kicking her.  
  
"Please, don't!" The girl strangled for her life. The man had kicked her one last time before pulling her up and throwing her against the wall as he slapped her.  
  
"Don't you ever come home with that bastard again, you're mine!"  
  
The man kissed her one more time on the cheek before slowly walking out of the room. The girl steadily slid down the wall. She pulled her knees up close to her as she tried to protect her own body. She layed her head on her arm as she started to cry.  
  
----------  
  
"Freddy! Freddy! Wake up! You're having a bad dream!" A woman in a red colored dress with white flowers at the trim shook her son gently, trying to wake him.  
  
"No! Get away from her! Leave her alo-" 15 year old Freddy Jones opened his eyes and shut them tightly. He slowly opened them again, trying to ajust to the light.  
  
"Mom? What was that? The girl.. and.. and.." He was shushed by his mother's calming voice.  
  
"It's ok sweetheart. It was just a bad dream."  
  
Freddy shook his head. It was not just a dream. It was real. Who was that girl? She looked so familiar. 'Where have I seen her before?' Freddy thought to himself. He slowly shrugged it off as he watched his mom walk out of the room.  
  
He looked towards his alarm clock.  
  
"Shit!" He said while jumping out of his bed and running to his bathroom.  
  
"5 minutes.. 5 minutes.. can't be late," Freddy quickly turned on the shower and jumped in.  
  
Freddy screamed as he felt the water on his back.  
  
"Shit! That's freezing! Stacie, can't you wait until I get out of the god damn shower before you flush the fuckin toilet!?" (A/N:I made Stacie his sister..)  
  
Freddy quickly washed his hair and stepped out of the shower. He brushed his teeth and looked at his alarm clock. He was 5 minutes late. He slowly walked to his closest, 'Well, if I'm late already.. no point in rushing myself.'  
  
He grabbed a pair of his red boxers and quickly put them on. Then he yanked a pair of baggy jeans off the nearest hanger and slipped on his Metallica t-shirt. He grabbed his school bag and skateboard as he headed downstairs.  
  
"Later!" Freddy called over his shoulder as he walked out the door. He went down his entry way and hopped on his skateboard as he sped away.  
  
He finally arrived to school after stopping at a gas station and getting a coke. When he got to the front steps he looked by the door and saw a girl sitting there crying.  
  
"Katie?"  
  
The girl looked up. Even though he couldn't see her fully he could tell it was Katie. Freddy sat next to her and put a arm around her shouler. She turned away but Freddy quickly pulled her face back, but she had rested her head on her knees once again.  
  
"Katie, what's wrong?" Freddy asked in curiousity.  
  
Katie pulled her head towards him as a tear rolled down her cheek. Freddy looked at her in rage.  
  
"What happened?" He said as he examined the bruise on her cheek.  
  
"Nothing," Katie said quickly as she tried to cover up her cheek. She ran down the steps of the school and started walking down the sidewalk to the playground next door. Freddy walked down the stairs of the school following after her, but she stopped in her steps and slowly turned around, "Save your breath and don't try to talk to me. I'm fine, really. Just..." Katie stopped and breathed heavily "Just leave me alone."  
  
Freddy stared at her as she turned back around and started once again to walk away from him. "What's gotten into her?" Freddy asked himself as he walked back up the steps to his school.  
  
He oppened the doors and quietly poked his head inside, hoping nobody was around to see him come in.  
  
'Good, the coast is clear.'  
  
He quickly, but quietly, slipped in the door and started walking down the hallway to his locker.  
  
---  
  
(at luch later that day)  
  
"Hey Freddy," a dark haired boy sat at a table outside chewing on an apple.  
  
"Hey Zach, what's up?" Freddy sat across from him where they were joined by Alicia.  
  
"Nuthin really..." Zach looked around. "Where's Katie? I havn't seen her all day."  
  
Freddy stared at his plate.  
  
"Freddy! Earth to Freddy!" Alicia called why she was waving a hand in front of his face. Freddy shook his head.  
  
"Oh, sorry. What'd you say?"  
  
"I said, where is Katie?" Zach looked at Freddy.  
  
"Oh, umm..." Freddy thought about how misserable Katie looked this morning. He couldn't bring up what happened between them earlier, she would have loads of people around her asking what had happened, which he didn't even know. "I don't know, I havn't seen her all day. She didn't look too well yesterday, she might have gotten sick and decided to stay home. Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be back tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, so... are ya'll going to the band practice today after school?" Alicia asked as she bit off a piece of her peperoni pizza.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there. What about you Freddy?" Zach asked.  
  
"Oh, umm.. sorry guys. I don't think I'm going to be able to make it tonight. I have to go to some old people's house. They invited us out to eat with them..." Freddy lied as he picked at his macarioni and cheese.  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
Freddy got up and threw his plate away as he walked off towards the back entrance to the school.  
  
"Where are you going?" Alicia called as she stood up off of he seat.  
  
"Library!" Freddy called over his shoulder to them.  
  
"Since when does he go to the library?" Alicia asked Zach as she slowly sat back down.  
  
"I don't know, but he's been acting weird today," Zach replied as he watched Freddy walk into the school. Zach quickly got up and followed Freddy into the back doors of the school. He stayed behind a corner as he watched Freddy pass the library.  
  
'He's not going to the library...'  
  
Zack started walking behind Freddy down the same hallway, making sure not to be seen. He quickly darted behind a trashcan as he saw Freddy turn around and check to see if anyone was there. He watched as Freddy went out towards the front doors and looked around.  
  
"Damnit, where is she?"  
  
Zach looked confused. He quietly walked down the stairs to the school.  
  
"Where is who?" Zach asked as he walked up behind Freddy.  
  
"Oh, um... nobody..." Freddy quickly walked past Zach, but couldn't quite get past him fast enough.  
  
"Zach! What're you doing?!"  
  
"Freddy! Who the hell are you looking for?" Zach grabbed Freddy's shirt. "You've been acting really weird lately."  
  
"Nobody! I already told you! Now leave me alone!"  
  
Zach let go of Freddy's shirt and watched as he ran up to the door of the school and agressively pulled it open and pushed his way inside. Zach turned around and walked the back way around the school to Alicia who was still sitting at their lunch table finishing her food.  
  
"So, how'd that go?"  
  
Zach looked up. "How'd what go?"  
  
"Freddy? Did he go to the library?"  
  
"Oh, um... yeah. I lost him after he went into the library. I couldn't find him in all those isles of books... you know how it is?"  
  
Alicia looked up. "Umm, no Zach. Not really. I mean, it's the library; and so far Freddy's the only one who's been in there and today was his first time to even notice that we had one, I think. "  
  
Zach turned around and started walking up the stairs to the school.  
  
"Where are you going?" Alicia got up out of her seat and started to follow Zach.  
  
"Bathroom..."  
  
"Oh, nevermind. I won't follow you then..." Alicia went to go sit with Marta.  
  
Zach walked through the doors of the school and ran down the hallway going to the band hall.  
  
"I know he's in here. He has to be."  
  
Zach quickly walked into the room and looked around.  
  
"Freddy, you in here?" Zach saw something move in the corner of the room behind some boxes.  
  
"Freddy I know that's you. Quit kidding around, come out!" Zach turned around and tripped over a guitar.  
  
"Shit! Freddy! Come out! I'm not going to bug you, I promise."  
  
Zach headed over to where the corner and moved all the boxes until he got to the last one.  
  
"Ugh, stupid rats. They really need to clean this place out."  
  
Zach was heading towards the door when he tripped again but this time not over a guitar.  
  
"Damn! Not again..."  
  
Zach looked up from the ground and saw the outline of a person.  
  
"Ha ha Freddy. Real funny.."  
  
Zach qucikly pushed himself off the ground as he brushed off his shirt.  
  
"Freddy, you can come out! I see you! I'm not blind, ya know?"  
  
Zach walked towards the figure when he heard a whimper.  
  
"Freddy?"  
  
He looked over at the wall next to him and hit the switch for the lights to come on. He slowly looked down again at the person before him.  
  
"Katie?"  
  
---------------  
  
A/N: haha!! Cliffhanger!! In your face!! Lol.. newayz.. this is just a start tell me if I should continue please R&R! luv you all!! -ashley 


	2. Tears of an Angel

**A/N: **YAY!! I'm so happy right now! You have no idea!! I'm like jumping for joy... o0... lol!! I can't believe I got reviews on the first chapter!! Ok.. I was expecting like.. ONE.. but I got 8!! Whoo-hoo!! I'm on a roll! Lol Well... I'd just like to thank all of you who did review my story!!

Nishia- yay!! My first reviewer! I love you soo much!! Haha I wasn't normally planning on having a cliffhanger on muh last chapter.. but.. I guess it just kinda happened. Thank you for reading and reviewing

Strokes- Actually... (lol.. I sound like a professor or something..) Katie didn't go into the bathroom. When Zack told Alicia that he was going into the bathroom he was just saying that so she wouldn't follow her, I'm sorry if I confuzzled you.. lol. It says that he was going down the hallway towards the band room and that's were he found 'Katie'. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Nanners-77- Thank you SOO much for correcting me. I just caught that after you told me. I think I might've spelt it that way because I have a cousin named Zach who spells it with an 'h'. I'm going to go back to muh first chapter and change all the 'Zach's' to 'Zack's'. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

rockin awesome x- Oh yeah! I rock! Awesome! Lol who's good... ME! naw... jk. I hope you like this next chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing.

lost-broken-confused- My danni!! Hey miss you so much! I hope you get over your MEAN bf soon! Naw.. jk.. you know I lub matt... =P! well newayz.. come to houston soon! Thank you for reading and reviewing.

RockinBassGurl- Thank you soo much! As you have (hopefully) noticed.. I am continuing! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing.

ChrisXlova09- Mikaykay! Hey gurl! Get over your obsessions! Write a story! Lol neways.. see ya skool.. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Babyrose129- For the last BLOODY time!! You are NOT british! Lol.. naw jk.. you can be british if ya want to .. I guess.. :/ like your story! Keep it up! Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for the plot. The song 'Concrete Angel' belongs to Martina McBride.

**Summary:** Freddy is having strange and dreadful dreams about someone who is so familiar to him he can't recognize it. But, when he does find out who this mystery person is, will he be able to keep it to himself or will he run for help?

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Story title: I'll never tell 

Chapter title: Tears of an Angel

-----------------------

Recap:

_Zack was heading towards the door when he tripped again but this time not over a guitar._

"_Damn! Not again..."_

_Zack looked up from the ground and saw the outline of a person._

"_Ha ha Freddy. Real funny.."_

_Zack qucikly pushed himself off the ground as he brushed off his shirt. _

"_Freddy, you can come out! I see you! I'm not blind, ya know?" _

_Zack walked towards the figure when he heard a whimper. _

"_Freddy?"_

_He looked over at the wall next to him and hit the switch for the lights to come on. He slowly looked down again at the person before him._

"_Katie?"_

-------------------

"Katie?"

Zack bent down on both knees and got a good look at her.

"Katie, why are you in..." He looked around at the old dusty room. "... here?"

Katie quickly got up and ran towards the door. She flung it open and thrust her way outside to where she was in the hallway. She quickly took a left corner out to the front doors of the school.

Zack followed her out throught the door, but didn't catch site of which way she went when she was out in the hallway. "Katie!" Zach called as he took a right around the corner. "Katie! Come back!" 

But it was too late. Katie was gone.

------

(Later that evening)

Freddy stood in his kitchen doing the dishes from last night's dinner. He looked out his window and saw Katie sitting on the curb. (A/N: Katie lives next door..)

"Stacie, could you please do the rest of the dishes? I have, um, band practice," Freddy said while emphasizing on the word 'please'.

"What's it to you?" His 16 year old sister called back as she walked into the kitchen.

"Stacie, PLEASE? For once, could you PLEASE do something for me?" Freddy started giving her the puppy-dog pout, sticking his lower lip out further than nessicary. "Besides, Dewey's gonna kill me if I don't show up..." Fredy lied.

"Ok, whatever. You owe me.."

Freddy grabbed his drumsticks and stuffed them into his back pocket while mumbleing a short 'Thanks' to his sister.

Freddy quitely opened his front door and sneaked out while trying as hard as possible to close it without making any noise. Unfortunately for him, it didn't work. And his shirt got caught in the door.

Katie turned around as she heard Freddy yank his shirt out of the door and fall backwards on to his grass.

"You ok?" She asked while getting up.

"Yeah," Freddy got up off of the ground and furiously rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "I thought you weren't talking to me."

"Oh, sorry about that. I was kinda, well, in a bad mood this morning."

Freddy looked at her cheek. "So what _did_ happen?"

Katie quickly touched her cheek trying to cover up the bruise. "Oh, I umm.. ran into a door."

"A _door_ did that?" Freddy touched her cheek.

Katie stared into Freddy's eyes as he examined her cheek.

Freddy noticed that she was starring at him also. He stared at her and they kept eye contact for at least 3 minutes. Although, while this was happening, neither had noticed that they had gotten closer to each other.

"Katie! Get your ass in here right NOW!"

Both Katie and Freddy broke contact and looked towards Katie's house. There, standing at the front door was her dad. Staring at them both. With only his boxers and muscle shirt on showing half of his stomach that hung out of it, which wasn't very attractive.

He rubbed the baled spot on his head as he yelled some more at Katie. Katie looked back at Freddy before turning around and walking towards her house.

"Bye," Freddy turned around and walked down the street. He couldn't go back inside his house. He told his sister that he was going to band practice. Freddy found an empty soda can and started kicking it along the sidewalk as he passed house by house.

He quickly turned around to a honking noise and the roar of a car engine.

"Hey Freddy! What's up?"

Freddy stared at the van that had pulled up on the side of the curb. It was covered in stickers of bands and sayings of all sorts.

"Hey Dewey..." Freddy said while looking at the guitar in the van's passenger seat. "What're you doing with Zach's guitar?"

"Oh, well, let's just say Zach got a little out of control today during band practice and totally messed up the end of his guitar. He kinda went on a head banging spree..." Dewey stared at Freddy. "So, why weren't you at band practice today?"

"Oh, I, uh, had to go out to eat with my parent's old friends," Freddy lied.

"Oh, sucks man. Well, try not to miss the next one. I mean, how can you rock without an awesome drummer?..."

Dewey went into something about how drummer's kept the band together or something or another. But, Freddy wasn't listening. He was starring down the street at Katie's house.

"Well, I got to go. I guess I'll see you later. Bye!" Freddy cut off Dewey before he could finish what he was saying.

"Uh, yeah. Bye dude!"

Freddy watched as Dewey zoomed away before walking back towards his house. He passed by Katie's and saw the lights flicker but thought nothing of it. He slowly opened his door still watching Katie's house until he went inside and ran up his stairs to his room, where he shut his door.

He slid off his matalica shirt and jeans. He threw them aside on the floor and grabbed his pajama bottoms carefuly putting them on. He jumped in his bed and lay on his side staring at his red wall full of posters before falling asleep.

-----

The girl lay in her bed asleep as a shadowy figure opened her door and walk up beside her.

"Get out of bed."

The girl turned over before mumbling a 'what' to the man.

"I said, Get out of the fucking bed, you deaf whore!"

The man pulled the covers off of the girl revealing her bare body which was only covered by a simple tank-top and some shorts.

The man feircly grabbed the girl by the arm and yanked her out of her bed before throwing her on the ground.

"Get up!"

The girl stumbled while trying to get up, trying to recover from her sleepiness.

"Get outside. Now."

The girl went out the back door of her house and turned around where she was knocked out by a wooden bat hitting her side.

"What're you doing?" The girl muttered as the black figure hovered over here.

"Get away from me! What's that bat for? Please! Don't!" The girl dreaded as she tried to scoot away.

-------

Freddy fell out of bed with a big 'thump'. He looked around his room.

"Freddy! Breakfast is ready! I made your favorite! Pancakes!"

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute," Freddy wiped his head, and to his surprise it was covered in sweat.

"What the-"

Freddy looked up and saw his sister standing in the hallway, peering through the door at him.

"Freddy, take a shower! I can smell you from here..." She held her nose, trying to prove the fact that he smelt bad from his sweat.

Freddy walked to his bathroom and took a quick shower. He ran to his closet and put on his black shorts with his greenday shirt before departing from his room and heading downstairs. He quickly slipped on his converse before heading towards his kitchen for his breakfast.

Quickly, he grabbed a seat at his table and shoved the pancakes down his throat.

His mom looked at him in astonishment.

"Did you even taste those?"

Freddy gave her the thumbs up sign and left the kitchen. He grabbed his back-pack and skateboard and headed towards the door. As soon as he was outside he saw Katie walk out of her house. Walking down his steps, he waited for Katie as he gave her friendly wave.

But she didn't notice.

"Hey Katie!" He called. She looked up and a faint smile appeared on her face.

"Hey Freddy.."

She quickly walked over to him, giving him a hug. He returned the hug and wrapped his hands around her waist. She pulled back forcefully as she winced.

"Sorry," Freddy appologized as he watched her hold her side.

"It's ok," She put on a fake smile.

"Run into another door?" Freddy smiled.

Katie looked up into his eyes trying not to tear up. She smiled as well.

"Not this time. I was outside my house and I tripped over our lawn mower and landed sideways on the edge of our fence."

Freddy laughed as he watched Katie looked away from him.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed,  
Nobody knows what she's holding back,  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace._

So they walked to school together, talking about the 'band practice' that they should have been at the night before. When they made it to school, they were met by Zack. 

"Hey guys!" Zack called while he got out of his dad's car and stumbled to get his back-pack on right.

"Hey man," Freddy called while smiling.

Katie only stood there. Not saying a thing. Only observing the two boys talk to each other.

Zack looked over at Katie, "Hey..."

Katie gave him a faint smile.

The bell rang to signal that they had 7 minutes to get to their first period class. They left the entrance to the school and ran up the stairs to get to their lockers. Both Katie and Freddy left to their math class as Zack went down the next hall to his health class.

"God, I can't wait until summer..." Freddy said while trying to hold up all of his books.

Katie gave him a smile as she entered her classroom, Freddy following closely behind. They took seats next to each other.

No sooner had they walked in the teacher came up to her desk and pulled out a stack of papers.

"Hello class, today is an extremely good day. Would you all like to know why?"

All the students looked around the room as they shrugged their shoulders.

"Today, we are having a pop quiz!" The teacher practically squeaked while walking down the first row of the classroom and passing out the papers.

The whole class groaned.

Katie silently took off her jacket, placing it on her lap. As the teacher passed down her row, she stared in astonishment at Katie's arm

"Hello Katherine, sorry we didn't see you yesterday," the teacher asked while continuously looking at Katie's bruised arm. Katie gave her a weak smile.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask,  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born._

Freddy looked over at Katie as the teacher passed them both by. He glared at her arm. Watching as Katie picked up her pencil and accidentally bumped it into her desk and yelped in pain. She noticed Freddy staring at her and mouthed the word 'what' to him. He silently shook his head at her. Katie shrugged it off and looked back up at the teacher who was now standing in front of the chalkboard.

"You may now begin."

Katie started writing on her paper as Freddy starred at her.

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,  
In a world that she can't rise above,   
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved,  
Concrete Angel.

Freddy shook out of his thoughts and began his quiz, not quite getting his mind off of Katie.

------

(Later at lunch)

"Hey Zack," Freddy called over to the table where he was sitting, Katie traveling closely behind.

"Hey," Zack looked up from his plate and noticed Katie with Freddy. Watching them both intensely as the sat in front of him.

"Hey Katie."

Katie looked up. "Hey." She remembered seeing him in the band room the day before and hoped he wouldn't bring anything up about it.

"So, I saw Dewey yesterday and he said something about Zack and headbanging. I'd like to hear more," Freddy peered at Zack.

Zack let out a quiet chuckle before he started going into detail about him going crazy yesterday during band practice.

"But Dewey DID say for us to get some energy out, he didn't say anything about not being able to go total rock star on him," Zack smiled.

Freddy started laughing while Zack stared at Katie with a worried look in his eyes. Katie looked up at him, but he quickly looked away hoping to be unnoticed. She got up quickly and walked towards the back entrance to the school.

"Where are you gong?" Freddy called to her.

"Bathroom..." Katie said back.

Freddy turned around back towards Zack as Zack watched Katie walk into the school.

Katie opened the doors to the school and went down a long hallway filled with door until she came to the one that suited her.

'The Girl's Bathroom'

She opened the door and walked in. Nobody was in there. She went into one of the stalls and sat on the toilet. She burried her face in her hands and cried. Cried about everything. Freddy, Zach, her friends, her life.

She cried for everyone.

Then she heard the door of the bathroom open and she quckly pulled up her legs and cuddled into a ball before giving one more sniff.

'Have you seen that Katie girl lately? I saw her today and she looks like a walking accident. I think she beats herself up so people will feel bad for her.'

Katie's heart broke down. She felt so much pain and anger and frustration build up inside of her at the moment the girl said her name. She didn't know who it was. She couldn't recognize the vioce. Katie casually opened the door to the stall and walked out as the girl stared at her, wide-mouthed.

"So, I heard about this girl too. Yeah, she does look like a walking accident, being roughed up by someone she loves, huh?"

The girl gazed over Katie in astonishment. But Katie didn't really care. She walked out of the bathroom and out through the front doors to the school where she ran out of site.

-----

(After School.)

Freddy walked home with Zack in pure silence. The only thing you could hear was the slight breathing coming from each boy.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later. Bye," Freddy bid to Zack as he walked up the entrance to his house and through his door. He ran upstairs to his room where he put his back-pack on the floor along with his skaterboard. He ran back down his stairs and outside of his house towards the sidewalk, which led him to Katie's house. He took his time walking up to her door, thinking about what to say. As soon as he got the nerve to ring her doorbell he regreted doing so.

The door silently opened and a man appeared. He had on his boxers and a bottle of beer in his left hand.

"What doya want?" He hiccuped.

"Um... is, uh, Katie here?" He looked behind the man to see if anyone was there, and sure enough, there was Katie. Standing a few feet being the man, half undressed, holding her body as tears stained her face.

"No, she's not here. Now get lost!" The man scooted over a little bit after noticing that Freddy was looking inside his house.

Freddy looked up at the man and nodded. He couldn't tell if Katie was just upset about something or if there really was something wrong with her. He walked home just as silently as he had arrived. He opened the front door of his house and quietly walked up his stairs to his room where he collapsed on his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

-----

(a few hours later)

Freddy woke up to the smashing of something hard. He flung his legs over his bed and ran to his window to look outside. He saw Katie being shoved outside and a door being slammed. He took a quick glance at his alarm clock, 1:27 a.m. He opened his window and jumped down on his roof, quickly sliding down the rain water pipe to the ground. He walked over to Katie who was sitting outside of her house down by her driveway.

"Katie?"

She looked up in dread. She looked awful. Her eyes full of tears and her hair messed up. Freddy walked over to where she was sitting and squated next to her.

"Katie, what's wrong?"

Katie stared at Freddy.

"Freddy. Please. I know you are playing stupid," She stopped and wiped her eyes. "Isn't it obvious enough what's happening?"

Freddy stared at her in astonishment.

"Katie, please. Tell me. I want to know what's wrong with you. Missing classes, dissapearing out of nowhere, your dad being so mean to you. Please, Katie-"

Katie had shushed him with her finger. She quickly got up and stared down at Freddy.

"Freddy, I know your trying to help. But, really, you're only making things worse. If you really don't know what's happening, quit trying to help. I'm sorry."

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out their light,  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When mornin' comes it'll be too late.  
  
Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,  
In a world that she can't rise above,  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved,  
Concrete Angel. _

She walked off through her back gate and behind her house. Freddy watched as she closed the gate before getting up and walking back to his house. He really didn't know what was happening to Katie. But he was sure enough, he would find out.

----------------

A/N: I hope all of you enjoy this chapter! It's a LOT longer.. I think it's becuause of the song I put in it though. Anywayz.. sorry it took so long! I'll try to update the next one sooner! Lub you all! R&R!

-ashley


	3. Another Sweet Smile

A/N: 'allo all! Yay! More reviewers! Whoo-hoo! Lol.. im soo excited for this story.. my last story was a total blow! So yeh.. it sucked arse.. newho.. school starts tommorrow! BORE! Lol.. I get to see all muh friends again! Yay! And then it's off to highskool.. yay! -rolls eyes- lol.. well I hope ya'll all enjoy this next chapter but before you read! I'd first like to thank all of my reviewers!

**Lizzie**- haha.. ya I know. But in a way.. I guess you could say I kinda made him that way.. iono why.. but if I let him know about it too soon this would be an EXTREMELY short story.. lol. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Rhun**- Thank you for reading and revewing.

**S.S.I**- I know, that's a very sad song! But I love it! Lol.. if that makes NE sense at all.. lol. Well.. I can't tell you if she does or not.. but she deffanitely didn't in the last chapter, that's why I didn't put the end of the song on it.. lol if you noticed. I hope you like this next chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Jackie**- thank you! -blushes- lol.. I hope you like this next chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**SnIcKeRs0**- lol.. I know, it is very sad, I tried writing a happy story.. but it didn't work out.. I think im more betta at writing sad stuff.. lol which is weird cause I'm one of like the MOST happiest people in the world.. you can ask NE one of muh friends.. lol im not like one of those chicks who sits in the corner all quiet wearing black and threatning to slit their wrists or w/e. lol im actually the EXACT oppisite of that.. lol.. well I hope you like this next chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**DrummerGirL13**- I like your suggestions.. but I already know how I'm going to write this story! Thank you though! Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**JustVisitingUKgirl**- lol.. thanks. In a way.. I think he CAN see what's happening to her.. but he's trying to pretend it's not happening I guess.. WAIT!! Are you BRITISH!!?? If you are that's AWESHOME! My dad's british so im like half british! Whoo-hoo! Lol.. NEWAYZ.. thank you for reading and reviewing.

**lost-broken-confused**- MY DANNI!! Lol.. you studder in your reviews too.. lmao! Lub ya! COME TO HOUSTON SOON AND DUMP YOUR STOOPID PATHETIC WEIRD MEAN BOYFRIEND!! P lol.. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**ElvenLadyOfLegolas**- lol.. thanks bunches!! Actually I would LOVE for you to edit my story! That would be GREAT! Lol.. I'm glad you like my story.. I was sitting in my room a couple weeks ago and this idea just popped in my head.. I think it's really good too.. (if that's not bragging.. I hope not.. o.0) well newayz.. I'll send you chapter 4 because I'm going to hurry as fast as possible to get this next one up! But I WILL send it to you! Pinky Promise! –holds out pinky-.. lol well, I hope you like this next chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Babyrose129**- loser! I did not!! Ok.. maybe I did! BUT I DID GIVE A DISCLAIMER FOR IT!! SO –sticks out tounge- IN YOUR FACE! Lol.. ok, fine I'll do it right now. I would like to thank my DEAR FRIEND ALISON for giving me the idea of putting the song 'Concrete Angel' in my last chapter! HAPPY NOW?!?! Lol.. well lub ya chicka! ROCK ON! Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**sk8erpunkGCpnay**- that's ok! I understand! But thank you SO much for reviewing and complimenting my writing! Your stories still really good! Keep it up!! Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**SiennaR79**- lol, thanks! I've tried to many effin times to write a happy fic.. and it's just well, TOO happy.. lol! Im glad you enjoyed it! whispers while holding up hand in fron of face Get more people to read it! Lol your stories REALLY good! LOVED your last chapter! Keep up the good work! Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Iluvmovies**- ok, ok, ok.. I KNOW this probably took longer than you expected! But school just started and im on hold for everything! But don't worry, I'm not quiting this one! I promise! Lol, well I hope you like this next chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**olivetree1**-lol, thanks! Very sad fic, I know! But I just can't help myself! Lol, Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for the plot.

**Summary:** Freddy is having strange and dreadful dreams about someone who is so familiar to him he can't recognize it. But, when he does find out who this mystery person is, will he be able to keep it to himself or will he run for help?

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Story title: I'll never tell 

Chapter title: Another Sweet Smile

-----------------------

Recap 

_She walked off through her back gate and behind her house. Freddy watched as she closed the gate before getting up and walking back to his house. He really didn't know what was happening to Katie. But he was sure enough, he would find out._

-----------

He silently climbed up the drainage pipe to the second story roof of his house and through his window. He landed on the floor, knocking over his lamp on his side table.

"Shit," he muttered while he quickly picked up the lamp and put it back on the table. He heard his mom's bedroom door close and quickly jumped into his bed and pulled the covers over his fully dressed body.

"Freddy, what are you doing up this late? And with your light on too? People _are_ trying to sleep around here you know," she turned off his light and looked over to her sleeping son. "Freddy?" She let a slight smile enter her lips as she tightly tucked the covers around his shoulders. "'Night Freddy," she silently placed a small kiss on his forehead and walked towards his door and shut it, making herself disapear out of sight.

Freddy quickly sat up and wiped the kiss off of his head. "Yuck, mom!" (A/N: this made me laugh, sounds like something my brother would do.. o.0)

He was begining to lay back down in his bed when he heard the slightest of noise outside his window. He quickly pulled the covers tucked around his body off and walked over to the window, finding Katie staring back at him.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Freddy asked with a curious look on his tanned face.

"I just wanted to same I'm sorry," Katie chewed on her bottom lip.

Freddy let out a snort. "Sorry for _what_?" He smiled. He quickly walked out to his balcony and grabbed the side of his house, silently sliding down. He jumped off when he neared the bottom. Katie just smiled.

"What're you so friggin' happy about?" Freddy laughed.

"I dunno," She paused while thinking. "It's just... it's just a weird feeling I get around you, I guess." Katie looked into his eyes and touched his cheek. She gently pulled him closer, but before her lips could touch his, Freddy pulled away.

"Katie," He licked his lips. "Katie, please. Tell me what happened." He pointed to her nearly healed cheek.

Katie looked down towards her shoes. Like they were brand new and she was inspecting them to see if there was any dirt in sight on them.

"Katie, _please_ tell me. I'll understand, I _swear_ I will."

Katie looked up into his chocolate brown eyes once again.

"Freddy, it's just," Katie backed away a little. "It's just to hard to understand. You wouldn't. Listen, I have to go. See you tomorrow?"

Freddy nodded. "Umm.. yeah."

He stood there once again clueless as to what was happening to his one best friend as he watched her walk away from him.

* * *

Freddy awoke the next morning. A sleepless night. But no dreams. None. None, whatsoever. He got out of bed. Walked to his bathroom and brushed his teeth. He went to his closet and put on a pair of black shorts and a red and white shirt. He walked downstairs and grabbed his bookbag before walking into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Honey, what are you doing?" His mom asked while giving him a weird look and continuing to wash the dishes.

"Umm, going to school. What's wrong with you?" Freddy walked over to his mom.

His mom laughed a little before answering Freddy's question.

"Freddy, today is Saturday, and unless you _want_ to go to school on a _Saturday_ you might wanna go put your back pack up and go do something else, _otherwise_ go to school."

Freddy looked confused. He looked at the calender hanging on the wall. It _was _Saturday. He hit himself on the forehead.

"Oh.." was all Freddy could get out. He _hated_ when his mom was right.

He put his back pack down and silently marched over and up the stairs until he came to his room. He oppened his door and walked over to his bed, where he sat down just in time for his phone to ring.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Freddy slipped his red cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey man! What's up?" said a cheerful voice on the other end.

"Hey Zack, nothin really. Got up this morning and couldn't decide if it was Saturday or not until my mom informed me that it was.."

Zack let out a little laugh. "God, blondes really are stupid, eh?"

Freddy would've hit Zack if they weren't talking over the phone. "Yeah, but only if they hang out with stupider brunettes who play the guitar," Freddy smiled at himself. _Score!_

Zack smiled. "Yeah, haha Freddy. Whatever, anyways, I was just calling to tell you-"

"That you love me?" Freddy butt in.

"Man! Shut up! And NO! I was not calling to tell you that. I was calling to say that we have band practice a little earlier. Is 4:00 ok with you?"

"Yeah, that's cool. I guess I see you a little later then, bye."

"Yeah, and man?"

"Hmm?"

"If you see Katie, tell her to try and come to. I'll talk to you later, bye!"

"Bye." Freddy hung up his phone and slipped it back into his pocked.

_Katie._

He needed to talk to her anyways. He opened his door and ran down his stairs.

"Freddy, where are going? Not off to school, I suppose?" His mom smiled.

"No, mom. Just out for a little," Freddy cleared his throat. ".. for a little fresh air."

"Ok, but lunch will be ready in about an hour. So be back in time!"

Freddy nodded. Confirming that he would be back in time to eat. He opened his front door and slipped out side, where he walked across the lawn to Katie's. He walked up their drive way and over to their front door. He lifted his finger and gently hit the button to signal the door bell.

The door flew open to reveal Katie.

"What are you doing here?!" Katie asked stepping out side and gently shutting the door.

"Umm, hello to you to?" Freddy said rubbing his head.

"Katie! Get the fuck back in here NOW!" Came a voice from inside of her house.

"Ummm, coming!" Katie called back. "Look Freddy, I've got to go. See you later?"

"Umm.." Freddy was about to say 'Ok' when he remembered the purpose of coming over there in the first place. "We have band practice at 4:00 today, I'll come pick you up. Be ready." Freddy turned around not giving her the chance to say if she could or couldn't make it. He had to talk to her. Even if she couldn't go to the band practice, that wasn't important now.

* * *

_Ding Dong._

"Freddy! Get the door please!" 

Freddy lazily got off of the couch and away from the big screen tv that was entertaining him. He ran over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Katie," Freddy said while stepping outside and shutting the door behind him.

"Hey," Katie replied.

Freddy looked at his watch. "You're early," He laughed.

"Oh," She smiled. "I guess, I don't know. I guess I just got bored."

There was a long pause before Freddy broke the silence. "Listen, do you wanna go walk around or something?"

"Umm.. yeah, sure."

"Ok."

They walked for a while in pure, sweet silence.

"So..."

"..So..."

"Look Freddy,"

"Look Katie,"

They both laughed.

"You first," Katie said. Freddy took a deep breath. "Ok." He stopped walking and Katie followed his lead. "So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Katie looked confused. Freddy looked into her eyes.

"Look, Katie. About your dad and all, I mean, I'm so confused. What's going on, Katie? You can tell me. I'll understand. I really will. Please, Katie. Just tell me, it's alright. I won't do anything. I just want to help," all these words stumbled out of Freddy's mouth in one big heap.

Katie stared into Freddy's deep eyes. He really did look like he wanted to know. But, Katie just couldn't tell him. Not now.

"Look, Freddy. Nothing bad is happening. You don't have to be worried, I promise. If something was going on, I'd tell you. And trust me, you'd be the first. " Katie gave a slight smile, as Freddy looked dissapointed.

"Ok, Katie. I trust you," He looked sad.

Katie laughed alittle, "Why are you so fuckin' worried about me anyways?"

"I dunno, just looking out for a fellow friend," He gave a cute smirk that Katie absolutely loved.

"Ha ha Freddy. You're hilarious, you know that?" She softly punched his arm.

Freddy grabbed his arm and started rubbing at it. "Ow!"

Katie rolled her eyes. "That didn't hurt."

Freddy smiled again. "I know, I just didn't want you to feel like you _couldn't_ hurt me."

Katie turned around and started walking further down the street. Freddy quickly ran up behind her, "Where're you going?" Katie smiled at him stupidly. "Band practice, you bird-brain!" Freddy smiled. "Oh, yeah."

They walked side-by-side the rest of the way talking about everything and anything they could think of.

* * *

"Hey guys," Freddy said while walking into Dewey's apartment with Katie closely following behindhim. She silently stepped inside almost tripping not looking where she was going and runing into Billy.

"Oh my god! You made me spill red punch on my brand-new-shoes!!" Billy whined as he stomped away towards the bathroom. Katie laughed slightly as she watched him stomp away towards the bathroom. "Sorry!" She called over towards Billy.

Freddy laughed and patted Katie on the back. "His brand new shoes, how could you Katie?" Freddy gave her a dissapointed face. Katie laughed again and then put her hand over her mouth, "How could I?"

They both walked towards the couch where everyone else was sitting.

"What's up?" Freddy said to Zack while they did there 'manly' hand-shake. Zack looked over to Katie. "Hey Katie, what's up?"

Katie looked at Zack and smiled once again. "Nuthin," she paused. "God, it feels like I havn't seen you guys in-in-in _forever_."

Zack laughed. "Same here."

Dewey parted in. "Ok, sorry to stop this little 'reunion' that ya'll are havin, but, LET'S GET ROCKIN ALREADY!"

Everybody ran to there rocking positions and started rocking out to old favorites like 'Frantic' by Metallica, 'Back in Black' by AC/DC, and there original 'School of Rock'.

Before it had even started, it was over. Katie put her bass up and said her good-byes to everyone. She silently went for the door and walked down the stairs from Dewey's apartment. She was halfway down the sidewalk when she heard someone jogging up behind her.

"Katie! Wait!" She turned around. It was Zack.

She stopped and let him catch up to her. When he finally did, he bend down with his hands on his knees breathing heavily. Katie laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, sorry. Didn't mean to _tire_ you," She smiled.

"Well, you walk pretty fast for a chick," Katie raised her eyebrows.

"And what is that suppost to mean?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Nothing," He looked into Katie's eyes. "Look, Katie. We _really_ need to talk."

Katie felt like she was facing her fear once again, for the hundereth time it seemed that night.

* * *

A/N: I'm SOOO sorry this took so long! I know, I know! You all probably hate me for it! But I still love you! I also know that this chapter was a little bit shorter than the previous, but it was all I could write for now, dealing with school and everything! Lol, well neways! I WILL try to have the next chapter up A LOT sooner! **–**holds out pinky- PROMISE! Well, hope you liked! Don't forget to review! Lub you all!

-ashley


	4. The Promise

**A/N**: Ok, I know all of you are dreading for me to tell someone about Katie's homelife, which I was planning on doing really soon anywayz, but just FYI-ing all of you, it's not that I'm making them stoopid or anything, it's just that I couldn't let them know too soon cause then this story would be EXTREMELY short.. But, hey.. it's going to end soon enough.. so why not try to make it last? So anywayz.. my last chapter wasn't my best.. and I can even say that without regreting it, but this one will be better AND longer! Promise! But, as usual, before we get started, I'd first like to thank my reviewers!

**JustVisitingUKgirl**- That's aweshome that your British! I know, after you told me that _ya'll _like _our_ accents.. I was like WHOA! Lol, cause to me, I think they're boring.. but hey, that's just me! Plus I'm from Texas – so that doesn't really help any I guess.. you hear a lot of 'ya'lls' and a lot of 'aints' but don't really see all the cowboys and farms and horses and stuff... lol. That's really cool though! We should like go meet somewhere and teach each other how to speak the other's accents/diff. words.. stuff like that, lol. Isn't like 'rasher' mean a 'slice'. Like a 'rasher of bread' means a 'slice of bread' or somthin like that? Well, thanks a lot, hope I answer your request for this chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing.

SweetTweet00- I know! I feel bad for making this happen to Katie! But hey, my reviewers like it! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing. 

**Iluvmovies**- I know, right? School IS such a dread, we should have to go to school for like 6 months strait, like spend the night there and everything, and then come home for 6 months! It would be SO much easier! I'm glad you love my story! Lol, I appreciate it! Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**ElvenLadyOfLegolas**- Normally, criticism annoys me, but hey! Yours is OK. Lol, I am sending you this chapter for sure! I hope you won't be dissapointed, ; ) !! well, I'll try to keep the A/N's in the middle on the DL! Hope it helps! BTW, imma start putting special thanks for you at the end of each chapter for helping me edit! Lub ya! Thanks bunches! Thank you for reading and reviewing.

BabyRose129- I didn't mean, and didn't know, that I was rushing the last chapter! but, if I was, it's only cause I was in a hurry to get it out! I had written a chapter in like a month! And I do listen to Ms. Mitchell.. most of the time.. ; ). Lol, well newayz.. WRITE A SEQUAL! Lub ya chica! Thank you for reading and reviewing. 

**chipmunkgrl101**- Haha, I don't mean for it to really be depressing, I guess. But iono... maybe it just comes out that way! Yes, Freddy is in denial! But don't worry, someone will find out in this chapter! promise! Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**olivetree1**- I'm glad! -does a dance- Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Xxforeverbrokenx**- lol, I stole the 'score!' thing from you if you didn't notice! I should've put a dedication! YOU BETTER BRING THOSE PICS OF MATT! Lol, BTW, you BETTER come to houston soon, or else imma have to do some MAJOR butt-kicking! Lol, well hopefully see ya soon! Luba ya girly! Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Lil-filly007- Well, I hope this chapter answers your review! Thank you for reading and reviewing. 

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for the plot.

**Summary:** Freddy is having strange and dreadful dreams about someone who is so familiar to him he can't recognize it. But, when he does find out who this mystery person is, will he be able to keep it to himself or will he run for help?

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**Story title:** I'll never tell 

**Chapter title:** The Promise

* * *

_Recap:_

"_Katie! Wait!" She turned around. It was Zack._

_She stopped and let him catch up to her. When he finally did, he bend down with his hands on his knees breathing heavily. Katie laughed._

"_What?" He asked._

"_Well, sorry. Didn't mean to tire you," She smiled._

"_Well, you walk pretty fast for a chick," Katie raised her eyebrows._

"_And what is that suppost to mean?" She asked._

_He rolled his eyes. "Nothing," He looked into Katie's eyes. "Look, Katie. We really need to talk."_

_Katie felt like she was facing her fear once again, for the hundereth time it seemed that night._

* * *

"About what?" Katie asked as she stared at Zack, her eyes as cold as ice.

"About-" Zack looked at Katie with an expression that he'd never given her before. A brotherly one. "About you."

Katie didn't say anything, just stared at Zack with the same icey expression that she had been wearing ever sense he said that they _did_ need to talk.

"Katie, everyone's worried. What's going on?"

Katie gave him a confused look. "Who is _everyone_?"

"Everyone-" Zack sat down on the side of the curb. "The band, your friends-"

"My _friends_?"

Zack looked at Katie. She was still standing in the same spot that she had for the last 5 minutes of their conversation.

"Yes, your friends, Katie. Me, Freddy, Alicia, I should just say the whole band. We all are your friends, Katie. Even if we don't want to admit it."

Zack stared at Katie for what seemed ages before he patted the ground beside him. Katie took the hint and sat down beside him.

"Now, can we _please_ talk without us trying to blow the other's head off?" Zack asked.

Katie laughed. "Sure, I'll try."

"Ok," Zack paused. "Katie, can you _please_ tell me what's going on with you? Why you've been acting so weird?"

Katie let out a breath she hadn't even known she'd been holding. "Look Zack, if I tell you, you have to _promise_ that you won't tell anyone _and_ you have to promise that you won't try to help me."

Katie held out her pinky and Zack looked down at it, then back up at Katie while lifting one eyebrow.

"Are you serious?"

Katie widened her eyes, giving him a do-I-look-like-I'm-kidding kind of face.

Zack shrugged his shoulders as he embraced his pinky with hers.

"Promise."

"Ok," Katie said. "So, what do you want to know?"

Zack thought for a minute.

"Everythinng."

Katie let out a deep sigh. "Ok, Look: My dad's rough's me up, ok?"

Zack looked confused. "He _roughs_ you up?"

"Yeah, h-he-" Katie felt her eyes water up as she lifted her shirt sleeve up and revealed the black and blue art-work across her arm. "He beats me."

Katie watched as Zack's mouth fell open. "He WHATS?"

"He beats me," Katie replied, acting as if it were nothing.

Zack immediately got up. "Katie, we HAVE to tell someone! We have to-"

Katie stood up at the same force and speed that Zack had when he found out Katie's dreadful news.

"Zack! NO! You _promised_ you wouldn't tell _anyone_ and I _trusted_ you Zack! You can't tell! You know how much trouble that would cause me? You just can't! I did what you wanted, now you have to do what I asked in return. Promise?"

Zack stood there a while saying nothing.

"Ok."

Katie smiled. "Thanks a lot. You have no idea how much this means to me that I can trust you," She pulled him into a big hug. Zack hugged her back.

'How could she be so happy right now when her dad is beating her?' He watched as Katie turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

"Oh, and Katie?" He called after her.

She turned around. "Hmm?"

"Tell me if you ever want to talk about this again. I'm always here for you, just remember that."

Katie grinned. Probably, her biggest grin for a couple of years.

* * *

Zack had made it home a little later that day. He had stuck around the playground near where Katie and he had talked. He just couldn't get that conversation out of his head.

'He beats her. I just can't believe he _beats_ her. _Katie._ The sweetest most nicest girl ever. And _she_ happens to be _the one_ who it happened too. One in a million. And she's the one. Ok, now I'm sounding pathetic. She said she could handle it, right? But, I just can't understand it all. _Katie_.'

Zack sat at his desk upstairs in his room strumming his guitar that was gently cradled in his lap. His head jerked to the side when Freddy walked into his room.

"Gee, whatever happened to knocking?"

Freddy laughed as he strided over to Zack's bed and sat on it. "Ha ha, since when do we knock anyways?"

Zack got up and put his guitar on his 'specially-made' stand before he went and sat back at his desk chair again, but this time propping his feet on top of the desk and all of his homework.

"So, what're you doin here?" Zack asked.

"What? Can't a friend just come over to talk to a friend every once in a while?" Freddy smiled.

Zack immediately put his feet down and sat up. "What do you want?"

Freddy smiled. "Well..." He got up off of Zack's bed and walked over to a picture on Zack's dresser. His smile widened as he stared at it. It was a picture of School of Rock at there previous year for Battle of the Bands. He was staring at one person in particular. "Do you know anything that's going on with Katie? I feel like there's something I don't know and she's not telling me. I mean, I'm pretty sure there is."

Zack let out a big sigh. 'He just _had_ to ask that.'

"No, what do you mean?" He lied. He _lied_ to his _best_ friend. He couldn't believe it. Freddy. He lied to _Freddy_. He told Freddy everything. He told Freddy things he wouldn't have even told his dog or write in a journal or anything. And he had just lied. God, what kind of a friend was he?

"Well, I mean, she's been acting _really_ weirdly lately. Ya know what I mean?" He put the picture in Zacks lap and Zack stared at it. He wondered if Katie was being beat then. Maybe it had just happened recently. Yeah, recently. She was too happy then to have been beat during all of it. Right?

Freddy stared at Zack looking at the picture. He could hint the smile forming across Zack's lips. It stayed like that for about 5 minutes before Freddy took control of the situation.

"Zack! Zack! Earth to Zack!" Freddy waved his hand in front of Zack's face hoping to alarm him. Zack's head shot up in confusement.

"What?"

"You never answered my question!" Freddy took the picture frame from Zack and put it back on his dresser as he was headed over to the black leather couch across from Zack.

"Question?" Zack asked.

"Yes, question! What's wrong with Katie? I know you know there's something wrong with her, Zack. You can tell, I know you can," Freddy slammed his fist down on the armrest. He looked like he could have killed someone and made them come back just to kill them again.

Zack got up and walked over to Freddy.

"Dude, you must be seeing things or something 'cause I have no idea what you're talkin about," he grabbed Freddy's arm and guided him to his door. "You need to get out of here and go drink some – some coffee or somthin.. "

When Freddy was half way out of Zack's door and Zack was beginning to slam it on Freddy, Freddy quickly turned around.

"Coffee? What the hell? Coffee!! That's what you think is going to help me find out what's wrong with my friend?"

"Umm.." Zack stopped. "Yeah, sure. Bye now!" He slammed the door in Freddy's face with out a second notice and went and sat on his bed, quickly falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

Freddy walked home in pure silence, every once in a while catching a neighbor turning off their lights to go to sleep. Sleep in their warm beds and dream. Dream with no worries. Freddy hoped Katie was in her bed dreaming. Dreaming about a better place than here. Maybe even dreaming about him – he hoped.

As soon as he reached his house he ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door. He got out of his clothes, all but his boxers (A/N: omg! I wish this were really happening right now! Yummy!), turned off his lights, and climbed into bed. He stared at his white wall full of posters of different bands before falling a sleep.

* * *

"Daddy? Daddy, where are you? Dad, please! Don't!!" the girl ran down a hallway in hopes of not running into the man whom she dreaded. She ran into the next room closest to her and hid behind a large dresser with a man following behind her. He ran over to the dresser and pushed it down revealing the girl. She ran through his legs and struggled to get up, but when she did, head down the same hallway she had come from to a steep staircase and down it.

"Come back here you whore!" The man ran down the stair cases as well. Halfway down he stumbled and fell the rest of the way, the bottom bringing him to a hault. He grabbed his leg in agony. The girl turned around and watched as the man groaned in pain. She hesitated for moment before walking over to him. She bent down by his side and touched his leg.

"Are you ok?" she whispered.

All the man could do is smile before he grabbed the girl by the arm and got up, dragging her with him down another deserted hallway and into another room. The door was shut and the silent screaming of the girl began.

* * *

Freddy turned over off his bed with a thump.

"Damn, is this just a ritual lately?" He asked himself. He got up and went to his closet putting on a pair of shorts and going downstairs to his kitchen.

"Mom? Dad? Stacie?" Freddy called out as he entered his empty kitchen. He walked around to one of the many cabnets and pulled out a cup. He strided over to his refrigerator and noticed the note with his name, 'Freddy', on it. He took it off and sat on the stool behind him next to his counter.

_Freddy,_

_Sorry we didn't wake you up this morning. We thought you'd rather not anyways. Your father went out to do some office work and I went to Manny's Café with Mrs. Ginger, I should be back in a few hours, if not a little bit later. You're father should be home later tonight. Your sister is at Charlie's house, she should be home around 5:00. Call me if you need anything. I love you!_

_Mom_

Freddy crumpled up the note and through it in the trash can.

'Great, a empty house and nothing to do.'

Freddy went over to the refrigerator again and pulled out a container of orange juice. 'No point in using a cup.' He opened the lid and drank out of the carton before setting it down on the counter and strolling out of his kitchen.

He walked into his living room and and grabbed the remote. He sat on the couch and sprawled out his legs until he was comfortable and then continued with turning on his TV. By the time he had flipped through every channel twice before he came to one he was satisfied with.

'Ding Dong'

Freddy sat on the couch and rolled his eyes.

'Only when I'm comfortable or busy to they bug me.' He continued watching the TV before the door bell rang again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!!" He called as he rolled off the couch and jogged to the door. He slowly opened it to reveal the last person he though he'd see. Katie.

"Hey," Freddy said while running a hand through his hair.

"Hey," Katie stared at his nearly naked body, shockingly taken with it.

Freddy noticed this and took the first step into starting a conversation.

"You wanna come in?" He asked while giving a polite wave of the hand to signal that she could.

Katie looked around his house. "Are you sure?"

"No- I'm not sure. I just felt like inviting you in cause you can't," He said sarcastically. Katie must have not noticed the sarcasm and began to turn away.

"Yes, I'm sure." Freddy laughed.

Katie smiled and entered his house.

"Wow, it's been a long time since I've been over here," Katie said while looking at the ceilings, pictures, and staircase.

Freddy just nodded. He walked into the kitchen, Kaite following closely behind him.

"So..." He began.

Katie replied as well.

"So..."

"You want something to drink?" Freddy asked, once again walking over to the refrigerator.

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok, what do you want?"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter," Katie sat on one of the stools in his kitchen as she watched Freddy pull two sodas out of the fridge. He closed it with his foot and walked over to Katie handing one to her and walking on the other side of the counter and sitting on it.

"So, what did you need?" Freddy asked after a long period of silence.

Katie shrugged. "Just wanted to umm.. see you, I guess."

"Oh, me?" Freddy smirked.

Katie played with the hem of her shirt.

"Look Freddy, I came over 'cause we really need to talk."

Freddy's smirk turned into a confused frown.

"About?"

Katie looked at Freddy as he stared back.

"About me."

* * *

A/N: whoo! Hello all! I think this was one of my hardest chapters to write.. talk about MAJOR writer's block. I've been going through a lot of emotional shit over here with school and boys and friends and boys.. you know the drill. Well neways, I know this may have not been my best chapter! But Katie finally spilled, I thought ya'll would enjoy that – after how many reviews I've gotten saying that she should.. they were in denial! Lol, newayz.. I hope ya'll DID enjoy it, I g2g do muh homework now! Lub you all!

-ashley


End file.
